1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to docking devices that connect to a portable computer in order to communicate with one or more ancillary support devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment has often been housed in rack-mountable cases. These cases have rear connectors that mate with connectors on the rack, to connect the electronics in the case to a larger system.
Various mechanisms are employed for securing the case to the electronic rack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,622 shows a general type of rack mounting. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,159 a specialized tray has a connector that mates with a connector at the rear of a portable video recorder.
Portable or laptop computers have become popular for personal computing while traveling or for field use. When the user brings the portable computer to a central office, the portable computer is often connected to a local area network and other peripheral devices. The ancillary support devices can include in addition to the local area network, additional drives (hard drives, floppy disk, CD ROM), printers, a CRT display, various multimedia devices, etc. A difficulty with connecting a portable computer to such ancillary support devices is the large amount of time taken to connect these diverse devices and to match the appropriate connector with a connector at the back of the portable computer.
An example of a docking module for accomplishing these tasks can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/555,301, filed Nov. 8, 1995 U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,539. This reference shows in some embodiments a housing with a front plate that can be customized for specific portable computers. This front plate can have additional openings through which various implements can reciprocate. These implements may include a stud to push the portable computer out of engagement with the docking module. A guide wall can be integrated with the pushing studs to facilitate engagement of the portable computer with the docking module. Alternatively, a hook-like catch can reciprocate through the front panel and mate with a hole in the underside of the portable computer. Thus the portable computer can be held by this catch and can be pulled inwardly to connect with the docking module. A transverse bar inside the module can extend across the width of the module to support the implements and enable them to reach opposite sides of the portable computer. This transverse bar is reciprocated by a cam plate driven by an integral radial arm that extends through an opening on the side of the docking module. Also in that embodiment, the cam plate can have an additional camming surface to drive a sliding deck (with or without studs or a rail for engaging the portable computer). The sliding deck serves as a platform on which the portable computer can rest. While highly adaptable to various portable computers, this docking module uses a specific mechanism for driving the implements. Also this module is not designed to immediately accommodate all varieties, for example, portable computers that have connectors on their underside.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,128 shows a docking module having a plurality of connectors arranged in a pattern to mate with connectors at the rear of a portable computer. This docking module has a toggle latch for pulling the portable computer onto the module, but lacks a device for pushing the portable computer away from the module. Also, there is no underlying apparatus for guiding the portable computer into the docking module. Thus connecting and disconnecting the portable computer can be difficult. Also the panel on the docking module supporting the connectors that mate with the portable computer appear to be molded or have a relatively complex structure that is not easily manufactured. Thus designs of this type are not easily adapted to a variety of portable computers. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,764; 4,788,658; 5,186,646; 5,477,415; 5,619,397; and 5,568,359.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,562 shows a docking device having a pair of hooks 135a and 135b. These hooks are rotated into and out of engagement with a portable computer by operating a lever 133. The specification mentions "shafts" connected to the hooks, but the specific mechanism connecting between the lever 133 and the hooks 135a and b is not disclosed. In particular, the reference does not disclose how a portable computer (or other equipment) connected to the docking device could be locked in place to prevent illicit removal. Also, this reference does not disclose how the body of the docking device might be adapted to accommodate various types of portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,182 shows a device that can be connected to the back of a notebook computer. The computer is pushed and locked onto the hooks 140. The user can later depress the presser 110 to push bar 130, which disengages the hooks 140. This same motion deploys member 120 to push the computer off the connector. Again, this reference does not disclose specific techniques for accommodating a variety of portable computers. Also, this reference does not disclose mechanisms for preventing illicit removal of the computer or an ancillary device that may work with the docking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,673 shows claws 27 that are driven by the racks 56a and 56b (FIG. 6), which are driven by motor 54. Motion of the racks eventually brings pulley 74 into play to move the sliding housing 36 (FIG. 5). The embodiment of FIGS. 7 and 8 has a bottom connector 40 that can connect with a connector 13 on the underside of the portable computer. Again, this reference does not disclose how the body of the docking device can accommodate a variety of portable computers. Also, the reference does not disclose how the portable computer or other ancillary devices can be locked in place to prevent illicit removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,400 shows a docking device with levers 72 and 73 for operating ejection pins 58 that can push the portable computer off the docking device. A Kensington lock may be either attached solely to the docking device, or may be connected through the docking device to the portable computer. In the latter position, the Kensington lock prevents movement of the lever 72 to impede disengagement of the portable computer. This reference does not disclose locking ancillary devices in addition to the portable computer. In fact, the mechanism inside the docking device is not described. Again, the reference does not disclose how the body of the docking device can accommodate a variety of portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,093 shows a docking device that can accommodate portable computers of different types. Specifically, a connector 26 can be swung into and out of position by operating the lever 60. The portable computer is carried in tray 28. The tray 28 can be pushed in so the portable computer can engage the selected connector. The lever 42 can be operated to deploy ejection pins 40 a, b and c. This reference shows a device that is rather complicated since it intends to service more than one computer. This reference does not teach how a docking device can be made to accommodate one of a variety of portable computers, remaining dedicated to that computer after the accommodation has been made. Also, this reference does not disclose any locking mechanisms for preventing illicit removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,358 shows a portable computer with latches on its side (FIG. 1) that can engage hooks on a docking system. In the embodiment of FIG. 8, a case 45 can receive a portable computer 13'. Thereafter, the case and the computer can be pushed down so that connectors on the underside of the computer 13' engage zero insertion force connectors in the lower cage 44. The case 45 can be held in place with latches 51 and 52. Again, this reference does not disclose either mechanisms for preventing illicit removal of equipment, or accommodating the body of the docking device for one of a variety of portable computers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,398 recesses on a portable computer can click onto latch arms 100. Thereafter, a user can rotate the handle 136 to retract latch arms 100 and to connect the portable computer to the connector on the docking apparatus. Afterward, the user can rotate lever 136 again, to spread the arms 100 and release the portable computer. Also, arm 114 pushes plate 88 out to disengage the portable computer. Again, this reference does not concern itself with illicit removal of equipment or accommodating the body of the docking device for one of a variety of portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,271 shows a docking device where the portable computer slides between parallel rails 8 and where a tab 28 fits into a slot on one of the rails. If the stopper 50 is deployed as shown in FIG. 5 the portable computer cannot be removed. The lock mechanism of FIG. 14 can hold the stopper 50 in either a retracted or deployed position. While this reference discloses locking a portable computer in place, it does not disclose preventing illicit removal of other ancillary devices. Furthermore, this reference does not disclose how the docking device can accommodate one of a variety of portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,596 shows in FIG. 6 a laptop tray 108 in a fully retracted position, while FIG. 9 shows the tray in an extended position. When the laptop is being loaded onto the tray, tab 176 is driven back to release latch 142, which can then land into a hole on the underside of the notebook computer. Once positioned and latched, the notebook computer can then be drawn in to mate finally with connector 44a (FIG. 6). For unloading, the rear wall 114 of the tray can later act to push the notebook computer away from the connector 44a when the tray 108 moves out. Again, this reference does not concern itself with illicit removal of equipment or accommodating the body of the docking device for one of a variety of portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,175 shows a door with a swinging latch mechanism that can hold the metal bracket on expansion cards such as PCI cards. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,608,607; 5,642,259; and 5,691,882 show other specific arrangements for PCMCIA cards.
Various transportable computers that can be adapted with a number of modules, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,066; 4,669,053; and 4,680,674.
See also the following U.S. Design Patents: D356,782; D359,034; D361,758; D362,241; D366,034; D366,469; D371,119; D371,769; D372,901; and D375,945.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved docking device that can be adapted to accommodate a large variety of portable computers.